Seredipitous Summers
by LadyRedd
Summary: Jasper is excited to introduce Bella and Alice to his new work colleague and best friends... However, the past comes back to bite Bella with a grin...
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipitous Summers**

Chapter 1: Past Comes Back to Grin at You

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not take any credit for Ms. Stephanie Meyer's characters. They are all from her brilliant mind and not mine (screams with tears) – I hate to remind myself. However, I will still be borrowing them... muhahaha!**

BPOV

I stood at the bar drinking a margarita with my brothers girlfriend and my best friend, Alice waiting for my brother and his new best friends to arrive.

Jasper had just started a new job designing cars for Volvo, and that's where he had met this mysterious guy named "Eddie". Jasper had befriended "Eddie" and soon befriended his brother Emmet, who happens to work for one of their rival car designers, Jeep.

Alice was bouncing in her new ruby heels, excited to see Jasper, who she just happened to see at lunch earlier today. I gave her my famous look, that said "Your looking for a bitch slap". Noticing this, Alice immediately stuck her tongue out at me, took a long sip from her margarita and then gave me her evil pixie grin.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, my best friend could drive me crazy and still make me love her even more.

Jasper planned to come straight from work to meet us, which very soon changed course after finding the perfect necklace for Alice. No particular reason for buying her the necklace, but just because he wanted to. Knowing Alice she would be screaming and jumping for at least five minutes when he gave it to her. I hoped and prayed that he would save it for later, when no one else, especially me, was in the same **building, **never mind the same** room **as Alice! No one deserves such a painful punishment, no matter what they did.

I didn't notice Jasper had arrived until after the high-pitched scream pierced through my thoughts, dragging the attention of everyone in the bar to us. I pretended not to know them and downed the last of my margarita. Just as I was about to order another, cutting me off, someone came up behind me and spoke in a deep, velvety voice to the barman, "Two beers and another two margarita's for these lovely ladies gracing us with their presence tonight" … Was that a _English accent_?? _NO! Couldn't be!!_

I slowly turned to the voice to thank him… And finally understood the meaning of "cat got your tongue?"…


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

**Hi fellow readers and writers!**

**Here is my second chapter, I all of a sudden have juices flowing especially after I received my first review, which was only 3 words - but got me going early this morning. I'm supposed to be working!! 2****nd**** last day and then it's college on Monday – woop woop! You may just get a third chapter out of me today! LOL**

**: ) **

**Chat soon Twilighters! PEACE!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, these wonderful characters belong to Ms S. Meyer. Although I wouldn't mind if the Cullen Men and Mr Black came and paid me a visit! ;) hehe**

**Chapter 2: What Are The Chances?**

EPOV

I met Jasper on his first day working at Volvo; we hit it off almost immediately like normal guys do. When I say almost, I mean I first had to have my nose rubbed by our boss into how excellent Jasper is and how much talent he has to offer to the company.

He made me think of my first day, almost a year ago, he had said exactly the same thing about me to the man I was due replace after he retired. Lack of respect if you ask me…

* * *

It was Friday night and Jasper and I had made plans to go and meet Jasper's girlfriend and sister for drinks. Apparently, they we're all very close and this was a tradition of theirs every Friday.

We decided to go together in my Volvo, only to have Jasper stop us at a jewellery store to buy his girlfriend a gift. Smitten was not the correct word to describe how he felt about her. I still knew nothing about his sister, not even her name. He lived, breathed and ate this girl named Alice. I chuckled to myself as we walked into the bar.

The place was packed.

Jasper asked me to keep an eye out for a brunette and a spiky raven-haired girl that was probably jumping up and down in her seat.

Before we could find them, a small animal suddenly tackled Jasper… Oh, I mean woman. Her petite form almost brought him down to the floor. After they greeted one another, he handed her the box with her new necklace, which then resulted in her screaming and jumping up down. Making a break for it, I noticed a woman who happened to just turn her back to us, likely pretending not to know them, I assumed this was his sister… who actually seems very familiar…

I made my way to her, noticing how she downed the last of her margarita. Before she could order a new drink I interrupted her, "Two beers and another two margarita's for these lovely ladies gracing us with their presence tonight". She turned to me and as we made eye contact, her mouth hung open with shock, possibly the exact expression that was on my face, but I immediatly replaced it with a grin that charmed any girl, and I _KNEW_ it charmed _her_... Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! **

**So here's the 3****rd**** chapter, second one today! I'm on a roll baby! Haha – Just having my lunch. : ) yum! **

**I know my chapters aren't very long, but that's how I like them. I send them out quicker and they still keep you in suspense muhahaha! **

**Much Love! 3 **

Disclaimer: Twilight Saga and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, hopefully Robert doesn't – lol

Chapter 3: Sisters and Best Friends

BPOV

I sat there staring at "Eddie", who is actually Edward, for I don't know how long. I couldn't believe how much four years had changed him!

He was more muscular, compared to his scrawny form at 20. His emerald green eyes were still mesmerising and his lips were as sensual as I remembered them– Oh God how I missed those lips! He was grinning at me, like he always did when he wanted to get his way, ugh! I hated that and yet…

Someone clearing their throat interrupted my thoughts; bringing me to look at my brother and Alice, who were standing with huge grins on their faces. Jasper looked between Edward and myself questioningly, "Do you two know each other?"

There was a long silence as Edward and I looked at one another again.

I was the first to break the silence and decided to fess up, "Yes Jasper, we do actually." I looked at Alice and continued, " Alice, remember that boy I told you about, that I met while I was in Italy for the summer holidays, when I was 19?"

Alice had a look of confusion for a split second and then the light bulb beam appeared on her face. She nodded at me and looked to Edward and then back to me. "This is him" I replied. As soon as the smile was on her face, it disappeared just as quickly. She was now remembering what had happened towards the end of our summer romance.

Jasper however had a huge crease in his forehead, trying to comprehend what was going on. I never told him, because I knew he would have tried to find Edward, and I really didn't want to see him again – ever! When I got home from my trip, Alice helped by distracting Jasper whenever he realised something was wrong with me, and tried to find out. Did I mention how much I love her?

Without delay, Alice grabbed my hand and said her goodbyes for both of us, telling Jasper that we had forgotten about the dress she really wanted to get me earlier for her birthday party in a few weeks.

Leaving Jasper with a permanent crease in his forehead and Edward with a pained expression in his eyes, we ran to Alice's Porsche. Before we rounded the car to our doors, I grabbed her and gave her a hug, "Thanks"… "No problem" she replied with a fierce kiss on the cheek and a gentle push to my door…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is my final chapter for today! I will go home after work and see if I can write some more and post it tomorrow. I need to cram as much in as possible, before I battle to get a computer with ADSL… I'm soon to be a poor student you know! **

**Just one more day of work left! Yay! **

**Here's another chapter – enjoy! **

**LOVIES! **

**Disclaimer: I love twilight and its characters and do not intend to steal them from Ms S. Meyer - they are all hers! **

Chapter 4: Brotherly Blindness

I stood there dumbfounded as I watched my girlfriend and baby sister speed off in her yellow Porsche. I turned to Edward who was downing his beer in huge gulps, when he finally came up for air I questioned, "Dude, do you know what's going on here?". Edward looked at me with a painful expression and replied, " I don't think it is my place to tell you, I'm not sure why she didn't tell you what happened between us, but I'm sorry for everything Jasper." He then pulled out his wallet, paid for our drinks and walked out the bar.

I didn't know what was going on, but I intended to find out, even if I had to threaten Alice with no shopping or something…

* * *

I had to catch a taxi due to my ride ditching me at the bar. I phoned Alice on the way to find out where they were; she reluctantly told me that her and Bella were at our house. I gave the driver the address and told him to step on it - he was going to slowly for my liking.

As I got there I saw the light in Bella's room was on. I let myself into the house and took the stairs three at a time. As I entered, I saw Alice sitting up in her PJ's reading a book while Bella was no where to be found.

Alice looked up and smiled, she quietly walked over and gave me a kiss and a long hug. I breathed in her floral scent and step away from her, "Where is she?" Alice looked at me searchingly; as if to find out what mood I was in and then replied, "She went for a run about 15mins ago" I sighed and pulled Alice to sit on the bed. " Your not going to tell me anything, are you?" she smiled and shook her head. I couldn't be mad at her, she was my loving girlfriend and the best friend I wanted my sister to have. I leaned in to give her a kiss when Bella walked into her room and looked at us with sadness in her eyes. I stood up and walked to my sister, pulling her into a bear hug, she at once began to cry.

After sometime, Bella pulled away and looked up at me with her red blotchy face, "So when are you going to explain to your blind and stupid brother what is going on?" Bella pulled me to her bed, sat me down and then sat next to Alice against the headboard, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Ok Jasper, this is the story…" Bella began.

**Please feel free to review! I want to know my rights and wrongs! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**My 5****th**** chapter has arrived! May have one or two more before I officially go home today! Hope you like it, feel free to be honest, but do please consider that I have feelings to. **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Characters and storyline belong to Stephanie Meyer, and nothing will EVER change that! **

**PEACE!**

**Chapter 5: Confessional**

BPOV

Facing Jasper, I made myself comfortable against my head board next to Alice. I looked at him and prepared emotionally for when Jasper would found out that I had kept a secret from him for four years...

Jasper waited patiently, always the caring, sensitive brother. I took a deep breathe and began, "Ok, Jasper this is the story…"

"Remember when I was 19, I took that internship with that magazine in Italy, for the summer?" Jasper nodded. "Well I befriended the mail boy, "Bear" who was only there for the summer to earn extra cash and flirt with all the models in the photo shoots. Any way, he was a real teddy bear; he decided to step in as my big brother that summer."

I paused, "If I am correct, your friend Emmet is actually "Bear"." I watched Jasper taking this all, but not yet putting the pieces together. "I will continue, Emmet came to me sometime during lunch and invited me to hang out for the day with his family, I was thrilled because they were America to, well except for his adopted brother Edward…"

I watched as the light bulb went on in his head and as he was about to say something I interrupted, "… He was British, and had joined their family, shortly after Emmet. Both in their early teens. Their family visits Italy every summer to spend time with Carlisle's childhood friend, Aro, his twins, Alec and Jane and their older brother Demetri."

"So to cut a long story short, the day I met the Cullen's and the Volturi's, is the day I fell in love with Edward and began my summer romance with him, which I suppose in his mind was just a fling, because the day before my flight was scheduled to depart, I decided to surprise Edward with a 'last tour of Italy' date. When I arrived, his mom Esmé directed me to the garden. As I walked through the patio doors, I found Jane sitting in his lap kissing him…"

Alice slipped her hand into mine as I took control of my breathing "I slipped away before they could notice me, on the way home; I rearranged my flight to leave earlier. After, that I phoned Emmet, and spilled to him everything that had happened and that I had rescheduled my flight. I didn't expect him to rush to my place like he normally did; I knew he was visiting his girlfriend Rosalie in Paris, as she was vacationing there for the summer with her parents. I asked that he not to tell Edward anything. Obviously, he couldn't keep his mouth shut and found Edward racing to me as I was going through the gate; luckily for me security wouldn't let him pass. So I climbed onto the plane and flew home…"

There was a long silence as Jasper rearranged his thoughts; I could see disappointment, anger and sadness flash passed his face in a matter of seconds. I expected him to lose his cool just a little and yet he stood up and walked out the room. I turned to Alice and realised she was as shocked as I was…

I could feel the tears welling up, and right away Alice pulled me into a hug. While she held me, I felt familiar muscular arms wrap around both of us. Alice and I turned to Jasper and immediately pounced on him, and hugged him until he couldn't breathe…

A few minutes later, when Jasper could breathe again, he looked at us sternly and softly said "firstly, I am disappointed in you both for keeping this from me for so long. Secondly, I am livid with Edward for doing that to you, and believe me he will get what he deserves tomorrow and no, you cannot stop me! Thirdly, Good night and I love you both…" Jasper then turned around and walked silently out of my room…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!

I would firstly like to apologies for going MIA – things got a little hectic and now I'm lacking in the internet department.

I have decided to re-write Serendipitous Summers as I have found a number of errors I would like to rectify (yes, I'm a perfectionist and a pain in the ass). A follow up A/N will be posted to let you know.

I'm not to sure if I should continue writing this book? Is it worthy of an ending? Please let me know your thoughts.

I will attempt to do a zillion chapters and post ASAP – I promise!

Much-ness of Love!

Redd


End file.
